


A Gift

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fluff, Harry is only mentioned, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), References to Footloose (1984), Sirius Black Lives, he doesn't appear, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was meant to be something very different (with 80s aerobics and Weasley's performing ABBA) but what it turned into was soft affection and movie night at 12 Grimmauld Place and learning each other again.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: In this house we love and respect trans people, RS Fix It Fest 2020





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The warnings in the tags refer all to canon/fanon things about the time Sirius is in 12 Grimmauld Place during OotP. I don't go into depth at all with this, there are just brief mentions/references to it but I thought I better be safe rather than sorry.
> 
> Love this fest with all my heart, so happy to take part alongside so many talented creators for the third year, despite the author's bullshit. Thank you so much to the mods.
> 
> This was meant to be the start of something much longer, and much funnier, but what it turned into was soft affection and movie night at 12 Grimmauld Place and learning each other again. I'm kinda not happy at all with it, but creativity has been hard lately so I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment if you feel like it :) There's also a very rough sketch which I added some colour too, but I'm not very happy with it.

Remus winced as the floorboard he’d just put his weight on creaked loudly. Still, Sirius didn’t appear to have noticed and Walburga’s portrait remained silent. Through the half open door Remus could see his matted dark hair over the top of the sofa, and although it was only around midday an open decanter sat on the decorative table that had been dragged next to the arm of the sofa. Somewhat promisingly however, the whiskey glass next to it was still half full, and Sirius appeared to be sitting upright. 

“Happy Birthday Pads,” he whispered, never having gotten over the feeling that there was some sort of enchantment in the silent, oppressive room and that by speaking he would break the spell and Sirius would disappear. Sirius didn’t move, so Remus padded forwards, “Pads? Happy Birthday.”

This time, thankfully, Sirius stirred. He’d obviously fallen asleep on the austere sofa the previous night, and when he turned to face Remus there were huge dark circles under his eyes. Framed by his matted hair, it gave a haunted look to his face that would plague Remus’ nightmares, even if he had gained some weight on his still somewhat emaciated frame. 

“Ugh,” muttered Sirius. “Didn’t think I’d ever spend another birthday in this hell hole.”

Remus’ heart constricted, but he attempted not to let it show on his face. “C’mon, do you think you’d manage a bath? And then we can get to your presents. I think you’ll like Harry’s.”

Sirius frowned. “He bought me a present? It wasn’t expensive was it?”

“There you go, sounding like me again. Yes, he did, because he wanted to. And I think you’ll like it. Now come on, I already ran the bath and I managed to snaffle some of Fleur’s fancy shampoo.”

***

Once they’d reached the bathroom, and Remus had waved his wand to light the candles, he turned to leave.

“Stay,” Sirius whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

So he did. And he worked that French conditioner through Sirius’ hair until his hands were wrinkled prunes and it was possible to separate the jet black strands into ringlets once again.

***

It was much later, after burnt toast and a truly pathetic attempt at his mam’s cawl, that they finally returned to the sitting room. If there had been any natural light, the golden glow of dusk would have caught in Sirius’ newly bouncy curls, and warmed him far more than the threadbare jumper that he’d borrowed from Remus. Remus almost bumped into Sirius as the other man stopped suddenly, jaw dropping.  
“He didn’t!” he exclaimed.

“He did,” said Remus, and continued before Sirius could argue about money or anything else, “He wanted you to have it, and he said if it pissed old Wally off half as much as Hedwig annoys Vernon it would be worth it even if you never used it.” Sirius gave a loud dog-like laugh at that. “Besides, my present doesn’t work without it.”

Remus took Sirius’ hand and pulled him towards the sofa, in front of which was situated a large television. 

“Does it even work?” managed Sirius, after a long pause.

“Yup, stayed up nearly all night making sure it did. Now come on, don’t you want to know what I got you?”

“You didn’t need to get me anything.”

“For fuck’s sake Sirius, I’ve told you so many times not to steal my lines,” joked Remus, although he immediately regretted it as Sirius’ face fell. Sirius had been very sensitive post-Azkaban to any kind of admonishment, and being back in Grimmauld Place really hadn’t helped. Remus stepped closer and tugged on the arm of Sirius’ jumper. “C’mon, sit down, I got a film for us to see. It’s sad at the start but I think you’ll really like it.”

***

The film had long since ended, and the night was drawing in. If there had been any windows to the real outside, it would be the moon illuminating the pair of them snuggled together on the sofa, rather than the sun. Sirius was lying against Remus, his head tucked under his chin as Remus gently stroked up and down his arm. Again, Remus felt that if he was to speak, to break the silence that had fallen over the room, he might break the spell that had fallen over them. But this silence was different to the one that normally fell over Grimmauld Place. It was far more comfortable.

Sirius shifted, nuzzling into Remus, his long curls falling onto Remus’ hand. Without thinking, Remus started to stroke Sirius’ hair gently. When he realised what he was doing, he froze, hand mid stroke, but Sirius murmured “Keep going,” so he did. 

He couldn’t tell you when he fell asleep, but Remus woke to Sirius softly kissing his forehead. “Mmm, Pads?” he muttered, not really sure if he was still dreaming.

“Moony, you’ve got to wake up. Our old bones won’t thank us for sleeping on a sofa all night,” said Sirius, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Ugh,” grumbled Remus, still mostly asleep. “You were warm. This house is too bloody cold.”

“Come sleep with me then,” replied Sirius, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, “Just don’t complain when I wake you up with my nightmares.”

***

The next morning, Remus was convinced that the evening before had been an extended hallucination or fantasy. He almost sobbed when he rolled over to see dark features staring back at him. 

"Still think Ren and Willard should have been gay," remarked Sirius, a wry smile on his face, and Remus had to laugh instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to the wonderful mods and please check out the rest of the works for this fest!


End file.
